


Rude discovery

by asphyl



Series: Rude and unintended [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Curiosity, Gen, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyl/pseuds/asphyl
Summary: Rukia thinks she is having a eureka moment





	Rude discovery

"Stop it " Byakuya's voice sounded terse.

Rukia stopped in her tracks. Was she being addressed? She stood outside her brother’s room

"What?" This time it was Renji who replied.

"I- I don't like this one bit."

"Don’t like... Taicho? What if I do it like this?"

"Don't do that at all."

"There's nothing to it... Doing it like this is also fine...ok I'd stop" Renji said. "Do you want me to stop? I mean really stop. "

Rukia's eyes bulged for two reasons... Or three. 

Was that not her nii-sama having conversations with Renji? She'd overheard the kitchen maids whispering about an attractive redhead being in nii-sama's rooms with him, gods knew what they were up to.

She knew only one redhead, her bestie and longtime crush Renji. She decided to go and have a look after all, she also wanted to tell him about this new-found sword play she'd learned from watching Hisagi sempai.

At least that was her excuse for showing up uninvited to her brothers’ room, but this was not what she expected to see. Ok she didn't see anything really, she'd stopped by the door when she heard the low toned voices and heard the scraping sounds.

It was the most she'd ever heard Byakuya say in one sitting to someone else. They were arguing back and forth about... About.... 

"Hold still, hold it like this... Yes... Ugh... Just like that... Then push it in.... Good! Move it gently now. Up, down, up down, yes that's good." Byakuya was saying huskily.  
Rukia gasped and fled. 

***  
Sitting behind his fukutaicho, Byakuya held Renji's hand poised over the knife and fork, buried in a piece of roast meat, as he gently demonstrated the art of eating like a noble.

He’d heard Rukia’s Approach and her fleeing, he saw nothing to worry about, well except his clumsy lieutenant who seemed to be sweating profusely while trying to use the cutlery set.

Oh well, he most definitely was not coming to the yearly Kuchiki banquet as his lieutenant and plus one without first learning to eat properly. He would find out what was wrong with Rukia later. 

One thing at a time.


End file.
